


Blending In

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The group head over to Altissia on an excursion, and Regis decides he wants to remain incognito for a bit. Clarus agrees, but then has regrets when the King decides he wants to do something rather adventurous.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: XVtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 17





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offer for FFXVtober. :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Royal

* * *

Clarus looks over at Regis, and sees the cap that he’s wearing obscures his eyes perfectly, but really - it’s a ridiculous incognito disguise. Everyone should be able to recognize him, as it’s not really hiding that many features on his body - just covering his eyes, which are also covered currently by a pair of dark sunglasses. And yet - the crowd around them pays them no mind at all. Which irks him, but he tolerates it because it’s allowing Regis to do something he’s wanted to do for a long time - disappear. 

“Come on, let’s go check out the Colosseum.” Regis turns to him, the smile on his face growing. “You know you want to go and make some fun bets with me.” 

He scoffs, then shakes his head. “We’re lucky that no one is paying mind to us right now. You are going to be tempting fate if we go into a very public place such as that.” He avoids calling him ‘Majesty’, and by his name. If he uses either, people nearby might be listening in and attempt to do things they shouldn’t. “How about we continue to wander around Altissia?” 

“You’re such a spoil sport, Clarus.” The King sticks his tongue out at him, then turns back towards the crowd and begins to walk towards one of the connecting bridges. 

Regis is right - he _is_ a spoilsport but when he has to maintain anonymity, it makes his job a lot less difficult if they keep away from large places. They had arrived in Altissia two nights ago, and while yesterday had been spent touring the city as King and Shield, Regis had gotten it into his head this morning that he wanted to go explore the city as if he wasn’t who he was. Clarus strongly disagreed, but then when Cid joined in and said ‘Reggie should be able to do what he wants’, he had no choice but to agree to the idea. 

They had been traveling across the Lucian country, and taking a boat to Altissia had been last on their agenda. It was meant to be a relaxing time, and it might be for Regis, but for him? It was anything but relaxing. Clarus looks around, following behind Regis to make sure that no one gives them any second glances because then that would cause problems, problems which they should be avoiding but with Regis dead set on wanting to be a ‘commoner’ for the day it makes the probability much higher than normal. 

“Let’s go to the bar.” Regis turns to him, and reaches for his hand. Clarus stares in shock as he feels Regis’ fingers lock with his own, their palms touching in a way that sends heat rushing through his body. The last time they’d held hands in such a fashion had been in the throes of passion the previous evening, Regis moaning his name into his ear as he scratched an itch for Regis that only his body could provide. “I’m thirsty.” 

“You’re insane.” Clarus comments, but follows Regis all the same. They approach one of the gondola stations, and get into a boat. They sit side by side, their hands staying joined together. Again, no one pays them any attention - everyone seems to be preoccupied with their own daily lives to give much thought to the two of them. 

The bar is quiet for this time of the day. There are a few patrons, leftovers from the lunch hour. Clarus orders them a bottle of wine from the bar, then goes to where Regis is standing, looking out towards the harbor. “Are you enjoying yourself?” He asks, as he sets the two glasses down, and pours from the bottle he’s brought over to the table. 

“This is freeing in ways you can’t understand.” Regis nods his head, then picks up the glass. “A Bordeaux?” Clarus nods his head. “You remembered?” 

“It’s my duty to remember what you like.” The words ‘Your Majesty’ stays on his tongue, Clarus catching himself before he announces it to the world. “Are you hungry? Should we order an appetizer?” 

“I am very hungry, but I’m afraid my appetite won’t be settled by anything offered here.” 

He feels his face heat up at the very blatant sexual comment - again, not something that the King would normally say to him, but since Regis is not the ‘King’ right now, he’s taken liberty to say whatever he wants to Clarus. And it’s having a profound effect on him. Wine sloshes out of his glass and onto the back of his hand, Clarus staring at Regis with a dumbfounded look on his face. “You wanted to come here. Would you prefer if we headed back to our hotel?” 

“I want to do everything I can today.” Regis turns his head away, looking back out at the water. “I know that things will have to go back to the way they were tomorrow, but for now - this is nice.” 

“I understand that. But if you’re suggesting that you have a particular craving that can’t be found here, I’m saying that maybe it would be best if we retired for an hour or two to get that body of yours fed properly.” He takes a long sip of wine, trying to calm down his nerves as he would never in his right mind speak to the King in such a way. But since Regis isn’t the ‘King’, he can act as he wants. Within reason, of course. 

Regis looks over at him, a smirk curling up on his lip. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Clarus?” 

“It’s either that, or we find a private alley - which we both know are in short supply here.” He can feel his pulse beginning to race. “Or, we continue on with this farce so that you can have a nice day.” 

“Farce.” The laugh that leaves his King’s mouth makes him hold his wine glass a little tighter. “You are having as much fun as I’m having. Don’t deny it.” 

“If I could relax, I would say that yes - you are correct. But I’m monitoring to make sure that no one knows who you are.” 

“If we were doing this in Insomnia, we wouldn’t be able to get away with it.” Regis lowers his sunglasses, beautiful blue eyes staring right into his soul. “We’re far away from that reality, friend. Embrace it. Live a little.” His wine glass appears in front of Clarus. “We may only get to do this once.” 

“Once is enough.” He mumbles, but raises his own glass to tap it against Regis’. “Tell me if you get that itch. You know it’s my duty to-” 

“Duty, hmm?” No sooner than he’d said that he instantly regretted it. “Is that how you feel when we bed together?” 

Clarus looks away, and shakes his head. “No, of course not. But you know what I was trying to say. Don’t twist my words around, Reggie.” 

“Ah, finally.” Regis sets his glass down and claps his hands. “I was wondering when you would actually say my name.” 

“You’re being difficult on purpose.” Clarus rolls his eyes, but is happy to see Regis is smiling. “Yes, alright. Maybe I have been avoiding saying it, but no one is around right now.” 

The King nods his head. “Precisely. Enjoy yourself. Please. Don’t make me beg, Clarus.” 

“But you look so nice when you do.” He hits back at him, a smirk on his lips. He sees Regis’ cheeks darken, pleased to see that he got him to blush so beautifully. “Fine, let’s have a little fun.” 

They finish their wine, and take a gondola over to the docks. Regis takes his hand again, and Clarus isn’t at all surprised when they find a private little corner that no one seems to be coming near. He pushes the King up against the wall, standing close to him as he would allow himself, his knee fitting between Regis’ thighs as he leans upwards to press a kiss to his lips. Tongues roll, breaths are exchanged as they keep themselves quiet tucked up against the wall. He feels Regis sink down onto his thigh, his knee staying bent to give him the leverage the King needs to rub himself in a sexual manner. 

Breaking off the kiss, he stares up at him with a wild look in his eyes. “Hotel.” 

“Here.” Regis pleads. “R-Real quick…” 

Clarus knows he can’t argue because he’s as desperate as the King is, needing his own itch scratched. He drops to his knees, and gets Regis’ cock out of his pants, quickly putting his mouth over the tip before it can be exposed to the world. He moans low as he tastes the first few bursts of precum touching the back of his tongue, Clarus all but slurping on the thick flesh between his lips. He feels Regis’ hands touch his hair, and soon feels little shocks of thunder magic coursing through his scalp, his eyes rolling back as he palms his crotch in a poor attempt to keep himself from getting off. But the more Regis humps his mouth, the more aroused he becomes. More magic hits his scalp as he feels the King begin to come, his throbbing cock jerking within the space of his mouth, Clarus gulping down the cum with a deep moan. 

Pulling himself off of Regis’ cock, he is quick to tuck it back into his slacks and stares up at him with swollen lips. “Hotel.” 

“Please…” 

Now it’s his turn to grab the King’s hand, locking their fingers together as he drags him through the streets, and takes him back to their hotel. Once they’re in their suite, Clarus pulls Regis to the bedroom, and is quick to take off all of the King’s clothes, then his own. They lie together, Clarus quick to get his cock ready, and then buries himself into the tight heat of his King’s body. 

“Regis…” He moans his name freely, pushing his cock in and out, the tightness of Regis’ body squeezing the ever living daylights out of his cock. “Gods, Regis…” 

“Yes, Clarus…” Fingernails rake down his back as he slams his cock deep inside of Regis’ body. It’s not yet five in the afternoon, and here they were - having a quick go as they both needed it. 

He gets the King to come again after a few hard thrusts, and a few quick pumps of his hand on Regis’ cock. As he feels him come, he drives his own cock hard into Regis’ body, moaning low against his neck as he spills his own orgasm deep inside of him. It takes him a few minutes to return to this plane of existence, his breathing slowly returning back to normal as he feels Regis’ arms hang loose around his body. 

“Thank you for tolerating my experiment today.” Regis says to him, after he’s gotten the both of them cleaned up. They stare at each other in bed, both laying on their sides looking at one another. “I haven’t had this much fun in years.” 

“Yes, well - consider this a gift. It won’t happen again.” 

“I think it might.” Regis winks, then leans forward to kiss Clarus on the lips. “Come on - we should head back out. I’m sure Cid and Weskham are wondering where we are.” 

“It will not.” Clarus speaks firmly, not at all interested in letting Regis entertain the idea that something like this could happen again. “You had your fun. Now to return to normal, Your Majesty.” 

“Fine, of course.” The King kisses him again. “Come on. I think I want paella again tonight.” 

He sighs, and gets out of bed with him. “Very well, Your Majesty.” Picking up his clothes off the floor, he gets dressed and leaves Regis alone while he takes a shower. 

They meet the other two down in the lobby, everyone looking refreshed after a day off. “What’s on the menu tonight?” Cid asks, as they walk out of the Leville together. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

“His Majesty wants paella.” 

“Again?” Weskam turns to look at Regis. “We had that last night.” 

“And I want it again.” No longer wearing sunglasses, or a hat to hide who he is, Regis holds his head up high. “We’ll go someplace that has an assortment.” 

“Sounds great, Reggie.” Cid comments, then laughs. “Let’s go, gentlemen.” 

Clarus walks with them towards the restaurant they’d eaten at the night before. He can see that Regis is more at peace than he had been prior to their excursion out. Maybe letting him get away with pretending to not be the King might be beneficial to all of them. Clarus won’t ever admit that out loud to Regis, though. No, he knows better. 


End file.
